Dustrunner Buggy
Tactical Analysis *'Road Warrior': The Dustrunner is a converted dune buggy, capable of cruising around at high speeds and conducting significant harrassment against the enemy. With its trusty grenade launcher, it can cripple vital links in the enemy, be it artilery support, support vehicles or even harvesters. *'Dust Storm': To complement this harrassment capability, when threatened, the Dustrunner can kick up a huge cloud of dust and dirt, obscuring the vision of the enemy and allowing the Dustrunner along with any nearby friendlies, to make their getaway while the enemy is busy cleaning its windscreen. *'Minimum Force': However, the Dustrunner is not a combat-capable vehicle and care must be taken to ensure that these units are not lost. The low calibre of the grenade and lack of a fragmentation casing means that the Dustrunner is ineffective against most combat units, both vehicles and infantry alike, even when flanking. *'Beyond Thunderdome': After a few engagments, some Dustrunner crews have found a way to reduce jamming even at high rates of fire, allowing them to make full use of their happy trigger fingers and the full automatic function of their grenade launcher. Background "Lets kick up some dirt!" :-Dustrunner driver Dustrunner Buggies were not an original part of Confederate forces. Instead, these heavily modified All-Terrain Vehicles were owned and operated by the Canyon Snakes motor-gang in the Southwest United States, particularly the winding box canyons of Arizona and New Mexico. This gang was never considered more than a nuisance by the Allies, who only interfered with the gang's activities if they involved damaging Allied property or terrorizing innocent civilians. When the Confederate Revolutionary movement started, a zealous Confederate commander decided to enlist the support of several small towns in New Mexico. Unfortunately, these towns were under the protection of the Canyon Snakes, and the Confederate commander's small detachment of Beagles Tanks and Ranger Scout Cars was ambushed in a dead-end box canyon, nicknamed "Blood Gulch". The Canyon Snakes' heavily modified dune buggies were able to outmanoeuvre even the Beagles and the Confederate commander's Himmelhammer van was soon surrounded. The Canyon Snakes declared themselves victorious, only to be hailed by an announcement from the unfriendly skies - the ambushers had become the ambushed, after the wily Confederate commander sprung his ultimate trap. A Pair of Hawker Jumpjets and 3 Longbow Mark I attack choppers appeared out of a PAWI field, and the outgunned Canyon Snakes surrendered. The commander then offered them a bargain - a chance to strike back at the Allied oppressors who were "F---ing up their right to roll, man" and a hefty sum of money for their services, in exchange for becoming a branch of the Confederate Army and performing scouting and light strike missions for the liberation of the United States. The Canyon Snakes wisely took the deal, and have since been reported as raiding various supply depots around the Southwest United States, seemingly striking swiftly and then disappearing in a dust cloud soon after, leaving all witnesses in stunned disbelief, if any survive the attack. Despite their effectiveness, the Snakes are starting to cause guilt by association as they continue their criminal ways, blatantly using their place in the Confederacy as justification to continue their criminal activities under the pretense of, "Aiding the war effort or something." Behind the Scenes The unit is an accepted suggestion by SgtNACHO. The Dustrunner is based Desert Patrol Vehicles used by the United States Military. Just the Stats Category:Units Category:Units Originating from the United States